Changing With Time
by Kitsune Akuma Tsuki Tsuwamono
Summary: Many things have happened in the demon lords life, but this was never expected, by him nor his half brothers group. What happens when Kagome leaves the group because of what Inuyasha had done and goes to stay by the demon lords side? SessxKag
1. Prologue

**Inuyasha does not belong to me! The only thing that does is this story of the group. The anime, characters and whatnot all belong to Rumiko Takahashi!**

Many years ago stood the ruler of the Western lands. His name was Sugimi, The Dog General. He was not an evil lord, nor a hated one. He was looked to as one of the greatest rulers Japan had ever seen. He was a skilled fighter and an honorable man but he was not an ordinary creature, no, he was a youkai, as well as the other three lords. This one stood out though, he was an Inu youkai. He was loyal to all and protected those who needed it.

He soon mated a female Inu youkai and they had a son shortly after. He was a joy to the castle and everyone around him. He even wanted to be friends with the humans and half demons his mother hated and disapproved of, however, his father allowed him to as he could see no harm in it. Besides he preferred them over many full fledged demons knowing their nature.

The boy grew up skilled and still loved by many of his fathers followers, his father was his idol, the boy looked up to him as if he was god himself. However after he became a teenager in human terms, barely a few hundred years old in demon terms, he found out something that changed his life. He was out looking for his father as one of the other lords came to their castle needing to talk to the great Inu demon. He soon caught the scent of his father and followed after him. However, he also scented a woman, a human woman.

The boy watched what happened for a moment, becoming disgusted he left. He told the other lord he could not find his father and to wait for him come morning. He then left and went to his room to retire for the night contemplating what happened.

Morning soon came as the boy woke up. He went to the meeting room to be greeted by something he never would have expected. His father, his mother and another woman, the one he found his father with the night before, however, something was different this time. His mother and father were fighting while the human female stood silently in the background and that's when he noticed it. The woman smelt like his father and vise versa. His father had mated a human, betrayed his kind, but most importantly betrayed his mother and he.

His mother left seeing no point in staying any longer whereas the mating bond had been broken so Sugimi could mate the human, leaving the boy there with his father and the female. Sugimi tried to explain not wanting to lose his only son as well but nothing could get through to the boy.

He soon left the castle taking only what he believed he needed. Only going to see his father once in awhile. He soon found out on one of his trips however, that his father had pupped the human woman and became even more outraged. Not only had his father gone against his kind as he did but now he brought a half breed into their family.

Shortly after he learned the woman was pupped by his father, he went to meet with him by the ocean in the middle of winter. His father had just survived the battle with a dragon, sealing him to the mountain. But now, his father was rushing into battle right after, not allowing his wounds to heal. This would be the night the half demon, the one he did not want to be his half brother, would be born and the day his father would lose his life to protect the two.

Throughout the years that his father mated the human he became cold and full of hate. His face became expressionless but deadly at times. He hated humans and half breeds alike, believed he was better then all of them, and would kill them and anyone else who disobeyed him or got in his way. When his father died he became the lord of the west but was not as his father was, or as the people who loved him wanted him to be. He was feared and hated by many.

He traveled and hardly went to the castle unless it was urgent or he was needed by one of the other lords. Many years after he saved a demon who would forever follow the young lord and provide assistance when needed. A two headed dragon was also there with the lord. When he would be considered about twenty two in human years and seven hundred in demon years he met a girl who would be persistent in helping him after a battle with his half brother and a strange human girl.

He ended up saving the little girl who helped him by bringing her back to life using a sword called Tensaiga. The little girl who he found out was called Rin began to follow him. Strange seeing as how it was a human child and he didn't mind, although the demon Jaken sure did. The lord even cared about her and would save her many more times.

What he did not take into account however was the female human that he believed was his half brothers wench coming into the picture however. This woman, unknown to him, would soon stray from his half brother only to come to him for comfort. Sure, neither of them really felt comfortable with it, nor did the demon lord like the idea and want to get rid of her but she seemed to have Rin attached to her and did not want to upset his ward, so he allowed the woman to stay, although it would not come without its little dilemmas.

The woman would start to melt the cold demon lord's heart and get close to him, even though it might take time and neither of them may notice at the beginning. However a certain, but a little ward might and gets excited she might have a new mommy.

This is the story of a demon lord and a human wench he never really wanted anything to do with. Through time and many adventures it soon starts to change. Will this cold demon lord learn how to love once again and come to love humans and half demons again as he once did? However he still wishes to keep that his little secret, it could be bad for his glorious reputation after all. The demon lords name is Sesshomaru, and the human woman is known as Kagome.

**A/N**

**This is just a bit of a new story I thought of pretty much when I sat down and started writing a while ago today. Im hoping it turns out to be a good story that you all like and that will continue to grow!**

**I will be updating my other stories soon hopefully so be on the look out. I may be planning on setting a specific day during the week to post new chapters but im not sure yet. Well that's all for now, I hope you enjoy!**

**Ja-Ne!**


	2. The Beginning

**Inuyasha does not belong to me! The only thing that does is this story of the group. The anime, characters and what not all belong to Rumiko Takahashi!**

Kagome had it, this was the last time she could put up with it. Inuyasha had been sneaking off every night lately, why? Well to see Kikyo of course. It wasn't that hard to figure it out. Kagome had caught them a few times but what came next was the last straw. Morning came and Inuyasha returned, this time with Kikyo. He didn't even ask if it was alright with the rest of the group.

Days passed and things only got worse, that's when all the fighting began. Kikyo had been getting on Kagome's nerves and so they fought. Kikyo had even tried to kill Kagome a few times so she defended herself, what else was a girl to do? Well that's when the fights got worse with Inuyasha because she hurt his beloved mate or something absurd.

"Why wont you just listen to me Inuyasha?!"

"Keh, why the hell should I care? She's better then you, who cares if your gone! You can't even protect yourself cause you're weak, you're a damn waste of time wench."

The tears had finally begun to fall, her heart breaking even more if that was even possible.

"Fine then you jerk! I'm sick of how you treat me and the others, your no better then Naraku!"

Having enough of the hanyou she believed to at least be her friend at one time she turned to run and leave, however she found herself being thrown across the field and into a tree by a growling hanyou.

"Don't you ever compare me to that bastard wench! Or have you forgotten everything he's done? I'm nothing like that bastard!"

Not even caring what happened to Kagome at this moment he then punched her. However, that wasn't the end of it, he had beaten her until she couldn't stand, then walked away back to the village and the others. Leaving a heartbroken, hurt and crying girl there all alone.

Once she could, even though it was quiet painful, Kagome stood up using the trees to help her stand and move, she walked as far away from the village as she could. She couldn't go home, what would her mother think? Shed never hear the end of it.

After awhile, believing she was now far enough. She gave up and collapsed from being exhausted, not to mention the blood loss.

Not too far away from the broken miko was another group. It consisted of a dragon, a demon imp, a small human girl, and a demon, well an Inu demon lord to be exact.

The group had been traveling for weeks trying to find Naraku but something halted the search. The scent of blood, and it was strong and not too far away. This caused the demon lord to come to a sudden stop as the imp slammed into the back of his legs.

"M-mi lord please forgive this lowly demon...mi lord why have we stopped all of a sudden?"

Trying to find out what the scent was better he began to walk. "Jaken, stay here. If anything happens to Rin, it will be your life."

"Y-yes mi lord!...Girl get off Ah-Un, were camping here for the night!"

"Yes master Jaken!"

And with that the demon lord took off towards the scent. It was familiar to him but he couldn't quiet place who it was. All he could tell is whoever it was would die without being cared for.

He then stopped at the cause of the scent and noticed what it was. He was shocked, but he wasn't going to show it, whether he was alone or not.

'_Hmm, this is the human wench that belongs to my half brother….why would he leave her in such a state and not come look for her?'_

He then walked closer to Kagome thinking she was unconscious.

"Se-Sesshomaru…." Once the word left her mouth she then slumped and was unconscious, like what was originally believed.

Once he got closer, noticing not only her scent and blood, but another. That hanyou Inuyasha. That angered the demon lord. Not only had that disgrace left her there in that condition, but he was the one to do it to her.

Not wanting to disgrace the family name more then that pathetic half breed already did Sesshomaru decided to bring her back with him.

He picked her up the best he could, only having one arm would be somewhat difficult, especially seeing as she wouldn't be of any help. He then took off back to the camp.

"Lord Sesshomaru you're back!...Who's that? Is she hurt? Is she goi…"

WHACK

"Stupid girl! Don't pester lord Sesshomaru with your ridiculous questions!"

"Jaken."

"Y-yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Leave the girl be."

Sighing in defeat he went and sat back down by Rin and Ah-Un.

Sesshomaru then set the woman in his arms down against a tree. He then had Jaken and Rin head to the river near by to get some water. When they returned he had Rin clean Kagome's wounds as he left.

He wouldn't be going far, so he could keep an eye on the group knowing Jaken wouldn't be able to protect them if anything came, although he did walk quiet a ways away to scan the area.

He then returned to the group shortly after everyone was asleep. He then looked towards the miko. He was not happy with what his brother did. Whatever it was though, he would take responsibility one way or another, and be taught a lesson as well.

Sesshomaru went and leaned on the tree that was next to the girl and looked down at her. He was a curious being, even though he despised humans and hanyou's. No matther what it took, he would find out what happened to the girl, and if she knew what was good for her, she would listen to Sesshomaru and tell him whatever he wanted to know.

**A/N**

**Well there's the end of chapter one! **

**I'm happy with how this came out, and with how long I was able to make it compared to some of my others. However I'm not sure I could portray Sesshomaru right ;w; He's a hard one for me to do but I love his character so much!**

**Chapter two will be up soon as well hopefully! I hope throughout the chapters I can get Sesshomaru's character in there better, more like he should be. **

**Well that's all for now.**

**Ja-Ne **


	3. Fist Among Many Fights

**Inuyasha does not belong to me! The only thing that does is this story of the group. The anime, characters and what not all belong to Rumiko Takahashi!**

A/N: I just want to make this clear so people don't start bashing or yelling at me or something. I really have no problem with Inuyasha! I actually really like his character, I just like Sesshomaru's a little better.

So just because of the way I have Inuyasha in this story, don't get mad. I have others up that I'm working on where he's a good guy and what not!

Dawn was breaking just as Sesshomaru had opened his eyes. He wasn't sleeping, he just had his eyes closed for the time being as he was thinking about the things going on around him.

He was looking around as he heard a moan, then seen the figure laying next to the tree start to get up wincing every now and then at the pain she was in.

He looked at her with curiosity still in his mind, though his face was still as expressionless as ever. He then stood up from his position against the tree and waited for the woman to stop the incessant noises and to open her eyes.

"Ugh, what in the world happened? I feel like I just got hit by a bus."

Lifting an eyebrow at the strange word Sesshomaru looked at her. "Woman, what is this bus you speak of?"

"S-Sesshomaru what am I doing here?!"

"Do not speak to my lord like that you pathetic human! You owe Lord Sesshomaru your life you ungrateful wen-…"

SMACK

"Master Jaken you should learn when to stop talking."

All of the talking was really getting on Sesshomaru's nerves, not to mention giving the miko a headache noticed as she began to hold her head once Jaken started screaming things in her face.

"Jaken."

"Y-yes mi lord?"

"Watch Rin."

Without saying another word Sesshomaru took the miko by her arm and began to walk away from the group so he could question her. Leaving the imp to watch over his ward. It did not matter if she had a headache, or even if she didn't want to answer. Sesshomaru wanted answers, and whatever he wanted, one way or another, he would get it.

Once they stopped Kagome finally got to take a breath and relax. They had been walking for about twenty minutes before the demon lord thought they were far enough from the others. Sure it was nothing for him, but for a wounded human like Kagome? Well later she would make sure she gave Sesshomaru a piece of her mind, well, if she lived through this encounter that is.

"Sessh-…"

"Woman, what is it that you have done that would make the half breed attack you then leave you to die?"

"He was being a jerk and comparing me to that dead…wait a minute why am I telling you this? It's not like you care or anything."

He began to try to think of an answer. Why was it that he, the demon lord of the west, the one who despised humans to his core, care to ask what happened to this human wench?

"The half breed did such, bringing dishonor to my father's name. I would like to know what brought him to do such a thing. Besides, if it were not for this Sesshomaru you surely would have died. You should be thankful woman."

"I never said I wasn't! Its just… well he started comparing me to Kikyo again. He was being a total jerk about it like he always has been. I had enough of it and I said he was no better than Naraku, th-that's what set him off. I know I shouldn't have said it but I couldn't help it!"

Sesshomaru listened to her but did not look at her. If he was being so rude to her, why didn't she just leave his half-brothers group in the first place? This is one of the reasons he hated humans. He could never understand what they were thinking half the time.

"From what this Sesshomaru understands, the half breed deserves what you said to him."

"What do you mean?"

"If he would do such things to you all the time, why should you not be able to do the same to him? I will never understand you humans."

Kagome began to think on what he was saying as he walked away, back to his group.

"If you wish, you may follow. Rin would enjoy your company woman."

This snapped Kagome out of her thoughts as she followed after the demon lord back to the group.

A few weeks had passed as Kagome had begun traveling with who was at one point her enemy. Who was always trying to kill her, but now for some reason, that was not the case.

Rin was happy that she now had someone else in the group with her besides Jaken and Ah-Un. Jaken wasn't much to really talk to, and Ah-Un couldn't actually talk back to her, well, to where she could understand anyways.

The little girl had run into Kagome when she was with Inuyasha's group a few times. The young miko had even saved her life a few times, because of this Rin always looked up to Kagome, so you can only believe how happy she was when the woman joined the group.

Sesshomaru had been gone for most of the time Kagome had been with the new group. Usually disappearing before nightfall and not coming back until morning a few days after. She believed this was because he was out searching for Naraku. That wasn't really any of her business though and she wasn't going to bother him about it. Her wounds were just beginning to heal completely and she didn't want to provoke the demon lord and gain any more at the moment.

"Kagome ne-san let's play! Please, please, please!"

"Alright, alright Rin calm down we can play for a bit. What do you want to play?"

"Hmmm… I Know, let's play hide and seek!"

With a bunch of protest from Jaken, and a few bumps to his head later, the two finally started playing.

Rin thought Kagome was much better than her at this game because she would always find her. But when it was Rin's turn to find Kagome, she would always have trouble.

The game went on for quite some time, until when it was Kagome's turn to hide once again, she seen Lord Sesshomaru just standing out on a hill, looking to the sky. Knowing Rin probably wasn't going to find her she went over to the demon lord.

"Sesshomaru, is something wrong?"

"Do not concern yourself with this Sesshomaru's matters, they are not your business miko."

"Oh come on Sesshomaru, you've been doing this every time you come back from, well wherever it is you go. I know something's on your mind."

"Miko I said it is-"

"Why won't you just tell me?! Im trying to be nice and hel-"

SLAM

Once again, the girl found herself being held up against a tree by a demon who wanted to kill her more than anything at the moment. Sure he was growling right now, and to many he was a terrifying, killing monster, but for some reason, that didn't really scare her.

"Miko, this Sesshomaru said it is none of your business. Now I suggest you drop it and go back to camp before I kill you!"

"You can't kill me Sesshomaru."

"This Sesshomaru will do what he pleases, it would not be hard to kill a fragile human such as you."

She felt a weird sensation on her throat, then a wet substance dripping down. Sesshomaru had moved his claw against her throat, cutting her in an attempt to put fear into her but it still was not working.

"Let me rephrase, you can kill me, but you won't, we both know it. If you wanted to kill me, you would have already."

She was smirking now, which only made him angrier. She was right however, no matter what he tried to do, for some reason he just couldn't kill her.

Growling in annoyance he set the woman down and went back to his original resting place.

"It would be best for you to go get that wound taken care of, then get some rest woman. We will be leaving in the morning."

Unknowing to her, she had put her hand around her throat where the wound was and nodded. She then turned around and headed back to camp. Knowing that Rin had probably given up on finding her, not to mention she was probably worried about the woman to.

"Alright I will…..Good night, Lord Sesshomaru."

She was gone, already amongst the trees when Sesshomaru had realized, for the first time the woman had called him Lord. She had never done that before. He still did not understand humans, and quite frankly, he didn't really want to.

With that last thought in his mind, he closed his eyes for a moment before soon opening them, then heading back to camp. Everyone was already asleep by the time he had gotten there, even the miko who had just returned. Going to lean on the tree next to the woman had become habit. He didn't know why he did it every night he was there, but he would always find himself drawn to that spot and couldn't get comfortable until he was there, and for once in his long life, something strange had happened. Sesshomaru had actually fallen asleep against the tree. He had never done this before, sleep was unnecessary. If you were caught sleeping by another demon, it would usually mean death for you.

For some reason, this didn't actually bother him this time. However, when he would awake, he told himself he would never allow himself to fall asleep again. That wouldn't be so hard would it? The demon lord would soon find out otherwise.

A/N:

Ive put some thought into it and asked some of my watchers on DA what they think and so now this story will be updated every Monday and wensday!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Ja-Ne!


	4. It Starts With a Question

**Inuyasha does not belong to me! The only thing that does is this story of the group. The anime, characters and what not all belong to Rumiko Takahashi!**

A/N: I commissioned a gal from DA for a cover picture for this story and it turned out great!

Im hoping that even though I still have a ways to go before im as good as a writer as many others, that this story is at least good enough that some of you would actually end up drawing some fan art for it! Well now onto the story!

Morning had slowly crept up on the group. The night before Rin had helped Kagome bandage the wound she received from Sesshomaru. Rin kept asking where she got the wound, but Kagome didn't want to tell Rin what happened, especially where she looks up to the demon lord so much, so she just kept telling the little girl that she tripped and fell, scratching her neck against a tree branch.

She had noticed when Sesshomaru came back to the camp to gather the group so they could leave. Not once did he even look at her like he usually did before. Even though she wanted to know why, but she wasn't sure if she should ask or not considering what happened the other night. However, she decided she would suck it up and go ask later on.

They had been walking for some time before Kagome decided to walk a little faster to catch up to Sesshomaru from her spot next to Rin and the other two demons so she could try to talk to him.

"Sesshomaru, is something wrong? I mean, you've been silent more than usual, you won't look at anyone and I noticed you actually fell asleep last night. I don't think I'm wrong but I thought you didn't sleep?"

"Miko, do not pester me. This Sesshomaru is in no mood for it, now go back to your spot."

Kagome sighed, he was always so distant when it came to others. Sure he would talk to Rin more than her, but even with the little girl he was distant. It made Kagome wonder what happened to make him like that.

"Please stop telling me what to do Sesshomaru. I'm not some child you can just boss around, besides I know something's wrong and I'm just trying to help."

"I am not in the mood to argue with you woman now leave me be!"

This startled not only her but also the others. They had never heard their lord yell like that at someone. Sure he would always yell at someone if they got on his nerves enough and they were in private, but around others? He hardly ever lost his composure and yet it just happened.

Kagome knew she wouldn't win this one, well at least not right now when they were around the others, but when Sesshomaru would take off that night, she would follow and gosh dang it, she would get an answer from him.

When Sesshomaru believed everyone to be asleep, he left his spot near the tree, unbeknown to him that the miko was still awake. Once he had left, Kagome hi her aura and scent and she slowly began to follow him.

Sesshomaru had walked pretty far from where the group was, but he stayed within the trees, knowing that someone or something was following him. However, he was unsure of what and so he stopped where he was and waited for the follower to reveal themselves to him.

Once Kagome noticed Sesshomaru knew something was up she released her aura and scent and walked up behind him. This had earned her a deep growl from the dog demon.

"Miko, do you not understand the meaning of leaving someone alone when they do not wish to be bothered?"

"And you honestly thing I would actually listen? Come on Sesshomaru, I know you don't like me but you know me better than that."

What seemed like minutes passed, nothing being said by either of them. Kagome was now starting to get irritated by his silence but she knew he didn't talk much so for once, instead of going off on him she just waited.

"This Sesshomaru still does not see how it is any of your business miko, however since you will not leave me be, what is it that you want?"

"Are you actually going to answer once I ask?'

"…."

"That's what I thought….Oh well here goes anyways. I just wanted to know why you've been acting so different lately. I mean I know even before you brought me here you would leave a lot unannounced and come back when you wanted but since I came, you've been doing it a lot more. Not only that but you actually fell asleep the other night. I thought you didn't sleep?"

Still staring off into the distance with not an emotion in sight, Kagome still didn't think he was going to answer and so she was about to give up when the demon finally spoke up, surprising the hell out of her.

"I have been going to contemplate things that have recently come into mind. I am unsure of what many of them mean myself and so I will not speak to you about them until I do. As for the sleeping…This Sesshomaru made a mistake. Something overcame me and I let down my guard to sleep. It will not happen again though."

Still shocked he had actually answered her she had to try to keep her mouth shut should some smart remark come out of his mouth. _'He let his guard down? But that never happens with him, I wonder if he's getting sick or something.'_

"Oh okay, I know you'll probably just ignore this but if you ever need someone to talk to, you can always come to me. Rin's fun to talk to but I think I need someone older to talk to than her, not Jaken though. I swear, if that ugly green toad says one more word to me I'm going hit him so hard that he'll never see the light of day again!"

"Hm, very well, this Sesshomaru will keep that in mind, however I do not see myself consulting a human wench anytime soon."

"That's what I thought Mr. Tough guy. Well then, since you're probably annoyed to high hell by me just being here I guess I'll leave now and go back to camp…..Oh ya, I noticed, were kind of close to Kaeda's village and the bone eaters well and so, um I was wondering if I could go home for a couple of days?"

"If you wish to visit your family then very well. Where is your village? This Sesshomaru will take you there."

"Um, well you see…Its kind of difficult to explain…"

"Spit it out already women, you are wearing my patience."

"….I don't live here, I use the bone eaters well to get home. I live 500 years in the future, the well acts as a portal between the times. Only Inuyasha and I are able to go through it though."

"Then you are not allowed to go. I will not have you go somewhere I will not be able to keep an eye on you."

"What, why not?! I'm a big girl Sesshomaru I can take care of myself! Besides that's my home were talking about, nothing is going to happen to me!"

"I will not repeat myself miko! If this Sesshomaru cannot go to keep an eye on you then you will not go. I will not have you going off and getting yourself killed wench!"

"Gahhh you're just as bad as Inuyasha! I'm going home and that's that Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru was beyond annoyed now. Not only was she yelling at him but she continued to argue with him. Anyone who so much as looked at him usually ended up dead but she dared to raise her voice against him? Not only that, but this was second time she had caused him to lose his composure. What was this woman doing to him? Lost in his own thoughts he didn't notice the woman stomping off to camp to retrieve her things and leave. Only after she had left the camp had he realized it. They were much closer to the well than he had originally realized so before he would be able to reach her, if what she said was true, she would have already been down the well.

Walking over to where Jaken lay, Sesshomaru kicked the imp waking him up with a startle.

"Jaken, this Sesshomaru is leaving. If any harm comes to Rin, it will be your life."

Gulping and nodding the imp agreed as his Lord took off towards the miko's alleged 'home.'

'_The miko will not defy this Sesshomaru! One way or another that wench will learn to obey me.' _

With that last thought in mind, the demon lord jumped down into the well to follow after the infuriating female. Not knowing what he was getting into as the well lit up and transported him into the miko's 'future.'  
_

**A/N: Kami, its been a lot longer than I originally said it would be before I updated this story. I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long with this chapter. I've been sick on and off with a stupid sinus infection, volunteering at a bird rehabilitation center, dealing with school and everything else!**

**I'm hoping that I can have the next chapter up by Monday like planned but I won't be able to make any promises.**

**Well until next time. **

**Ja-Ne!**


End file.
